The call of cthulhu: The Innsmouth horror
by Jables91
Summary: The group has been seperated and they are all on the run from an entire poulace that worships some kind of unknow being. who is Dagon? What happened to Odd? Will they escape the town alive? R
1. Innsmouth

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Lyoko or the Cthulhu mythos.

The Call of Cthulhu

Chapter one

-Ulrich's POV-

I sat on the couch in Yumi's house next to her. In the loveseat across from us sat Aelita and Jeremy. Odd laid down on the floor, anxiously waiting on phone call from his uncle. We graduated high school almost a week ago and shut down XANA a year previously, giving us all time to get resituated and start over. Yumi and I have been going out for exactly one year, two months, and thirteen days. Jeremy and Aelita had a good week and a half on us though. Returning to a normal life has been a slow and almost painful process. Losing William and Franz Hopper to the XANA really shook us up but we got over it.

According to Odd, the phone call was whether or not all of us could go with him to America for a sort of road trip. Odd's mobile rang, causing him to jump he answered it anxiously.

"Hey! Uncle Jack…..yes……uh-huh…..we promise…..yes….oh…okay…bye."

Odd hung up the mobile with disheartened look on his face.

"Don't worry about it Odd" I said "We can still have a cool summer here."

"Yeah, don't stress it." Aelita said reassuringly.

"What the fuck are you douche's talking about?!" Odd suddenly cheered "Pack your bags ladies and fags were going to America!" He cheered

We packed our things and three days later we were on our way to the city of Arkham, a dingy little city that looked oddly depressing. The day we arrived it was very foggy and the air had a slight drizzle to it. Odd's Uncle Jack met us at the terminal and took us to his apartment building. We spent a day getting situated and settled. We went to the museums and galleries, looking at the old paintings and hearing the old ghost stories of the small city. Apparently, the city is infamous for crawling with ghost and other spook's and urban legends.

The day, in which we were supposed to go on the road trip, Odd's uncle had to work (He was a detective for the A.P.D), leaving us to fend for ourselves. He gave us a map and some American money for gas. On the map was a highlighted path. He told us to follow it and it would take us to New York City, Were Odd's parents lived. The plan was we would drive up there, meet his folk's, stay a week then from NYC we'd hop a plane and head home. Little did we know that one wrong turn would change our lives forever and send us into a nightmare that we'd never truly wake up from.

-Yumi's POV-

On the following morning we loaded up the van and set off on a road that was rarely traveled by the city people. The entire time we were on the road we only saw two cars…that is if you count tractors. Odd was up front driving while the rest of us piled in the back. I laid my head on Ulrich's shoulder and tried to sleep. I wanted to kill some time so I decided to take a nap. I didn't sleep too long but I was awoken suddenly by a violent pop and hissing noise. The car jerked to a violent stop and I was thrown from Ulrich's shoulder and tossed into the back of the passenger seat. Jeremy was thrown on top of me and Aelita was thrown forward, head butting Ulrich.

"Ow...Fucking A! Son of a bitch… Damn! Are we all okay?" Odd asked rubbing his forehead which had hit the steering wheel.

"Yeah…" I Heard Jeremy mutter angrily.

"For fucks sake…"Aelita muttered, which was surprising since she never swore.

"What happened?" Ulrich asked.

"Let's find out…" Odd said hopping out of the car.

We piled out with him and gasped at what we saw. The front two tires were tangled in razor wire that had been set across the road. The wire was rusty and wicked looking. It didn't just tear the tires; it ripped them to pieces and tangled in the rim of the car. _What the hell…_ I thought.

"How far are we from New York?" I asked.

"Another four hour drive." Odd said kicking the car door angrily.

"Try your mobile." Aelita suggested.

"I doubt you'd get reception out here…" Jeremy said.

"Yeah you're right…" Odd said trying the mobile.

"So what…are we boned?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah we're boned." Odd said leaning against the car.

-Jeremy's POV-

An hour passed. Aelita and I sat in the back of the van with the doors open so we wouldn't be as hot. Odd munched on the snack foods we brought and Ulrich tried to comfort Yumi. Almost three hours passed before finally a sort of raggedy old vehicle rolled by. It looked like a bus but like something from the early 30's.

"Hey!" Odd said jumping out of the driver's seat and running after the slow moving vehicle.

He banged on the side of it and the bus pulled over with a screech. We got out and jogged up to the bus and flinched slightly at the sight of the driver. There were no passengers but the driver was by far the creepiest looking guy I have ever seen. His skin was a sort of grayish color with an icy blue eyed stare that never seemed to blink. He looked to be about mid to late thirties but he had no facial hair at all. The hair he did have was a sort of off red-ish color that grew in odd patterns on his face. He also had a sort of receding chin and sloping forehead. What I noticed next was the fact that his fingers seemed to curl towards his palms. He was dressed in casual blue clothes with a black golf cap.

"What the hell do you want?" He growled.

His voice was deep and guttural. Almost like a gurgle.

"What do you kids want!" he barked

"Oh! Uhm, Well…… Uh our car broke down and our mobile's aren't getting any reception so uhm can we get a ride to the nearest town?" Odd asked nervously.

The bus driver growled deeply.

"Its ten cents per person" he grumbled.

Odd dug in his pocket for a one dollar bill and handed it to him and got on the bus. Aelita looked at me and back at the bus she looked nervous. I held her hand and we got on followed by Ulrich and Yumi.

Aelita's POV

The bus reeked of fish. That's all I can say. It smelled like low tide at the pier. The creepy stares of the bus driver from the mirror above the driver's seat didn't help. The entire trip he never blank. Not even once.

"So, Uhhhhhh. What's your name?" Odd asked trying to sound casual.

"Names Joe Sargent. This bus is going to the town of Innsmouth. You can get a mechanic there." He gurgled.

"How much longer till we arrive?" Ulrich asked.

"We should see the gates in about fifteen minutes. Odd said.

I turned to look out the window. The entire landscape was bleak and depressing. A swampy marsh like landscape as far as the eye could see. She saw a worn faded sign that said "Innsmouth. Pop. 386"

"We're here." Sargent said pulling up to a gate.

He honked three times and the tall gates swung open. The town of Innsmouth was ancient looking. The buildings were faded and run-down and the street was cobbled like from the eighteen hundreds. I saw on the street a grocery store, a tavern, and a diner. The bus continued down the street and stopped in front of a tall three story building.

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Sargent said putting the bus in park.


	2. Stuck

Part 2

-Odd's POV-

I was relieved to get of the bus from hell to get some fresh air but the air outside was just as bad as the bus if not worse. I literally _gagged _whenI stepped outside. I was revolted at what that Sargent guy did when he stepped off. He breathed in the air like it was refreshing! Gross! He walked over to a citizen and started talking to him. I got a look at the guy and he looked just as disgusting as Sargent. Same weird ass forehead and chin, bald, unblinking etc, etc.

"Hey Sargent. Where is the repair shop?" I asked tapping his shoulder.

He turned and gave me a look that creeped me out.

"Over there…down Main Street" He said slowly and menacingly.

"Thuh-thanks." I stuttered.

I normally didn't scare like this really, but this guy, this place is just so weird and creepy. I pulled the guys aside and whispered to Ulrich,

"Something is not right about this place. I say we get the tow guy and bounce. I don't want to spend the night here and it's already 5:30."

Ulrich nodded. "I agree, I think we should split up and meet here in an hour. Jeremy go grab us some food from that market, I'll go with Odd to the car shop. Girls stay here by the bus."

I grabbed Ulrich's arm and pulled. I wanted to leave so badly I just wanted to go and get on with it. We set out towards the direction Sargent pointed us in and Jeremy walked in the opposite direction. I thought we'd get out okay and that my imagination was running away with me but I never thought that I'd never see my good buddy again.

-Jeremy's POV-

I walked down the street and turned the corner. I looked in the windows of the shops, most of which were abandoned. Then I came across a store with a fairly new sign that read "OPEN". I walked in and saw the middle aged man who worked the register didn't look like the other Innsmouth citizens. He looked normal and relieved to see a new face.

"Hey, can I help you?" he said eagerly.

"Yes. I need some food for five people. Got anything? My friends and I are stuck here for god knows how long." I asked taking out my wallet.

"Yeah. Just look around. I'll be here when you're ready." He said

I looked around the aisles and grabbed a couple bags of chips, some Twinkies and ho-ho's, and a few bottles of Pepsi. I walked over to the cashier and he took my money and struggled to get the cash register open.

"You don't get a lot of customers do you?" I asked

"Not….at…all!" he said finally getting the ancient machine to open.

He handed the change back to me and closed the register.

"What's with the physical features of the town's people? They look…odd."

He looked out the window nervously and back at me.

"I don't know for sure. I grew up here in this town so I'm used to it and the foul stench, but if you want to learn more talk to Old Zadok Allen. He spends most of his time at the Bar out on Washington St. He's a drunk but he's the oldest guy in this town that isn't well….y'know."

I nodded and grabbed the groceries, then sat them back down on the counter.

"Could you hold onto these for me?"

"Oh…sure."

"Where is Washington Street?"

-Ulrich's POV-

We walked down the street. Odd looked nervous. I could relate there was something ominous about this town. The people, the buildings, the whole atmosphere seemed off. We walked on until we saw a building marked Frank's Auto parts. Odd whooped happily and jogged up to the door and pounded on it. I suddenly turned cold and got a bad feeling. I looked up and saw on a fire escape attached to a building a figure in a dark robe was watching me and Odd. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Shit!" I heard Odd yell.

I looked back at him and saw him kick the door and storm over to me. I looked back up and the figure was gone.

"Fucking closed!" Odd barked.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Let's go. Now!"


	3. The history of Innsmouth

-Yumi's POV-

I sat down on a bench next to Aelita. A second later my mobile beeped, meaning I had received a text message. I took out my phone and checked the in-box. The message read:_ He Is AwAkE!_

beep 

_He Is AwAke!_

beep 

_He is AwAke!_

beep 

_He is AwAke!_

beep 

_He is AwAke!_

beep 

_HE IS AWAKE!_

"What are you doing here?" a voice suddenly said.

I pocketed my mobile quickly and looked up. A man in a police uniform stood before us and was looking at us with a suspicious look on his face.

"Oh were waiting on our friends. Our car broke down and the bus driver drove us here to get a mechanic." I said quickly. "Who are you?" I added.

"I'm Constable Nathan Birch. I'm the law here in Innsmouth and we don't take kindly to loitering tourist." He snapped and walked away.

I looked down the street that Ulrich and Odd had walked down and said under my breath: "Guys you had better hurry the hell up."

-Jeremy's POV-

I walked down the street towards the bar the cashier had told me about called "The Garden". It sounded nice but when I got to it I saw it was anything but that. It was a seedy looking place that looked like the kind of area a hooker would be murdered in. Suddenly the door was thrown open and a man was thrown out by some kind of bartender.

"And stay out you drunk!" He shouted.

He slammed the door behind him as the guy got up and started banging on the door. He soon gave up and started singing an Irish sounding drinking song. He then faced the building and started to urinate on the side of the building. He finished and zipped his fly and slumped against a streetlamp.

"Oy! Who's that there then? Show yerself!" the man hicced.

"Sir? My names Jeremy Belpois. I'm here with some friends from France." I started.

"Yeah best be movin' on there kiddie. Not many people foolish enough to stay in Innsmouth over night."

"What's your name sir?" I asked, trying to sound polite.

"Zadok! Zadok Allen. All though too few use it now."

"If you don't mind my asking sir, have you lived in this port your entire life?"

"Oh, oh yessir. All me life ever since I was a wee boy. Me dad was a fisherman just like his dad before him. I was here back when this town was a full blown city she were. The population was a good eight hundred something, now it's about two or three hundred."

"What happened?"

"Well, back in '44 a trader by the name of Obed Marsh set sail and ended up on a small island somewhere, the location long lost. The natives of that island worshipped evil undersea gods. They had all the fish they could catch and every once in awhile they were even rewarded with gold. All the gods wanted in return were the occasional sacrifice. Obed saw this as an opportunity, so he befriended the tribe leader, a savage by the name of Walekaiha. Walekaiha gave Obed a set of lead disk that could be used to summon the fish gods from anywhere as long as they were thrown into Open Ocean. Old Obed returned to Innsmouth and started preachin' his new ways. He was tellin' everyone why we should be worshippin' a god who ignores our prayers. Said we should worship gods who actually listen to our prayers. Said we should worship Father Dagon and Mother Hydra. Most called it blasphemy but he got a couple of people to listen to him."

"Sounds like an old ghost story to scare children." I said.

"Heh. Believe what you want kiddie but answer me this young'un. Why did the villagers hear his preachin' all over the port? Him speaking in a language that couldn't be human? Every month or so a person disappeared from the port and was never seen again. Suddenly, Obed was the richest person in town and so were his followers. Eventually more people joined ol' Obed's new barbaric ways. Then finally the local authorities did something about it and in the winter of '56 they jailed Obed and his followers. It was that night that the population of Innsmouth decreased by more than half. I was a wee lad at the time. Aboot ten methinks. Obed called on the power of his undersea gods to aid him. I watched from my window as they came in swarms. Huge creatures that defied nature. I could hear outside. Screaming, barking sounds, shots were fired. By morning Obed and his crew were released and the few people that survived were told to join Obed or die, but now Obed was in deeper debt to his undersea god's. Dagon wanted more than just sacrifice's, he wanted Obed and his followers to take the oaths of Dagon." Zadok paused. He looked like he was about to pass out.

"Zadok? Zadok! What are the oaths?" I asked. I was interested now. It was a habit of mine. If I got into something I wanted to learn more, but Obed passed out.

"No! Nuh-uh! He can't git me! Nope! He can't get me! The captains dead and in hell! And he's stayin thar! He can't get me! Nope!" he muttered in his sleep.

I stood and turned to leave and went back to the shop to grab the groceries.

"How'd it go?" the clerk asked me.

"Huh? Oh! He….was a….yeah….bit of a drunk…" I muttered lost in thought.

Odd's POV-

Ulrich and I returned to the bus followed by Jeremy a few minutes later. The bus driver was nowhere to be seen. The girls were sitting on a bench.

"Are we leaving?" Yumi asked as soon as she saw Ulrich.

She seemed really scared of something.

"No." Ulrich said.

"The damn place is closed. It looks like it has been closed for awhile." I said angrily.

"Maybe the bus driver will take us back to Arkham." Aelita said.

Just then, the bus driver walked out and was followed by a man in a red and blue stripped shirt and black pants with suspenders. His hair was a deep red and slicked back with something greasy looking.

"Kids the bus ain't going anywhere tonight. The motor's bust and it can't be fixed till morning." Joe Sargent said.

I felt like crying.

"Charlie here'll fix you up with a room for tonight." He said. He then turned and walked away.

The man with greasy hair nodded, looked at Aelita and said in deep voice "Evening ma'am." he said. He gave her a creepy look that looked like a stalker checking out a girl.

Then a man in a cop uniform walked up.

"Evening Charlie. The order's issued a curfew for the city. You best get these kids to their rooms." He said.

"Yessir." He said. He led us inside and we signed in at the desk and got our keys. He led us upstairs the second floor, where my room was. I stepped inside, turned and gave my friends one last look and closed the door behind me.


End file.
